The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to real-time communications over data forwarding framework.
Instant Messaging (IM) is a form of real-time communication between two or more people based on typed text. The text is conveyed using computers connected over a network such as the Internet. IM enables instantaneous communication between a number of parties simultaneously, by transmitting information quickly. Some IM systems enable users to use webcams and microphones for real-time conversations. In addition IM has additional features such as the immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply, group chatting, conference services (including voice and video), conversation logging and file transfer. For example, it is possible to save a conversation for later reference. Instant messages are typically logged in a local message history that closes the gap to the persistent nature of E-mails and facilitates quick exchange of information like universal resource locators (URLs) or document snippets (which can be unwieldy when communicated via telephone).